Coffee Ninja's WWYD Journal
This is Coffee Ninja's Journal for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do contest. It chronicles a week in CN's life during March of 2008. March 12, 2008 My day started out normal enough. I got up at about 8:00 and took a fifteen minute shower. I then sat around online for a while doing a whole lot of nothing. Well I did make my weekly American Idol commentary and posted it on Youtube. Just started doing this Youtube reviews, I really only do American Idol and Wrestling however. Anyway, 9:30 rolled around and I got myself to the bus, because even at the age of 23, im afraid to learn how to drive, it appears I have a lot of self esteem issues, im afraid to confront people, im afraid to talk on the phone, and im afraid to drive, perhaps I should get my brain checked out. The bus ride was boring as usual, same old people I see all the time and never talk to, cause they’re either old people, tweakers, Mexicans who don’t speak English, or High School Kids, and while there was some cute High School girl on the bus, I don’t need Chris Hansen knocking at my door. Even if I did think she was eighteen. I got off and went to Lucky to get my lunch, this was about 9:45 or so. So it’s a pretty short bus ride and yes I COULD walk the short distance, but ive been really lazy about that, plus I forgot to charge my iPod and walking without it gets really boring, I end up talking to myself and then realize im outside and people are probably looking, or maybe they’re not. I ended up deciding on some Indian Palak TV dinner thing, and a Dr. Pepper, cause the bastards didn’t have Mountain Dew, I must say that’s like a travesty of Justice, no Mountain Dew, who do they think they are? Oh and I got some Chocolate Milk, like a Milk chug thing, but it was from Nesquick. Drank that before starting work. Chocolate Milk is always good. So I started up work at 10:30, and for those who care I work at a Dry Cleaners as Counter Help, meaning I take in the dirty clothes, and give back the clean ones, I also bag the clothes when they’re done and put them on racks, as well as mark them in and tag them before sending them to the Dry Cleaner, whos name is Tony, hes a character alright, and I hope to put something funny about him in one of these. Work dragged on, and I talked to the girls there, Katie, whos 27 and has some kids, and is a bigger girl, and Tanya, whos 18, and a crazy ass party girl, she once told me she was at a party and they Beer Bonged Tequila,…that’s hardcore right there man. Both girls are pretty awesome and fun to talk to so it makes the day go quicker. As today was very slow. Tony sends me this text on my cell phone, from the back where he was cleaning something with vomit on it(and yes it really smelled bad ugh, we had to open doors). It said like “studies show that 90% of all *** people check text messages with their thumbs, don’t try and stop now you *****:. I admit I lol’d. hes in his 40s which makes it funnier he sent me that text. Oh how I love guys who can still be goofy in their 40s. That’s how I intend to be. Lunchtime came and I got pissed off at Tanya for taking her lunch when I was supposed to, see she took her break, then Katie went to Lunch, so when Katie came back, I was gonna go, but Tanya just took off for her Lunch. What a *****!. Anyways we had like NOTHING to do so Katie said I could got to Lunch too, that shed be alright. So I went, and got a little angsty at Tanya(she didn’t care and continued eating her Shrimp Soup). Then I get a call from a number I don’t know..and so despite me not liking to…I awnsered it..cause it seemed familiar. It was my landlord. Apparently he hasn’t got our rent check yet that was due on the first. This came to my attention Sunday when he brought it up as well. Now I paid my share so I talked to my roommate who writes it and he says he sent it out, so we’ll have to see what comes of that! To be Honest I plan to be moving out soon anyway, so whatever I could care less. The Landlord despite having a rason to be mad right now, is a bit of a jerk, once he got mad at me for ordering Pizza! Cause he thinks I should save money for rent, despite the fact that the rent was paid at that time. Yeah, im out of here soon. In fatc after that I called my Mom and left her a message to call me, ill get to why later. I finish Lunch(it was a good little TV dinner mind you) And head back downstairs. The pressers (Carmen and Erika) have left. I don’t talk to them much, so you wont see them in these like you will the ones I do talk to. But they’re nice. Carmens like a year younger than me and really friendly, and Erika is in her 40s and is also really nice, tho neither speak very good English. Carmen speaks better than Erika, makes sense I guess since shes young. So after Carmen and Erika are gone, Katie leaves since theres nothing to do, and goes off to pick her son up form Daycare, now its only me and Tanya in the building, this is how the days usually end up, since we’re the closing people. Arlen, whos in this 30s and is our driver(see we do deliverys too, pick up dirty clothes from their house and deliver it back next week) Brings back some stuff, and we finally have stuff to do..granted it takes like an hour and we’re stuck with nothing to do again. He of coruse has left, since all Arlen does is deliver the clothes and what not. Tanya has some like 30 minute convo on her phone with her friend. I was a little annoyed cause at that time there WAS stuff for her to do, but I kept it inside. I should mention its about 3:00 now and Ro came in! Whos Ro? Who the awesome Italian lady whos older but she does alterations. Shes really sweet and the funniest thing…SHE DOESN’T EAT ITALIAN FOOD! I know right? Her grandson Dillon comes in with her sometimes, hes the cutest little kid ever.(well Maybe Little Mikey Foley whom ill get to) See his Mom was pregnant and so he decied HE WAS TOO! With A “Baby Shark in his tummy”. You had to see this to enjoy it. Hes like 3, but it was adorable. Cute kids rock. Ro whos only there for a couple hours a day had a customer for a fitting, and after the lady left Ro said “she was a real *****”. If you’re wondering. Ro is short for Rocchina. It gets to be 5:00 and Tanya goes home, since we’re slow and such…I can handle the last two hours on my own. I manage to get some reading in. I was reading Mick Foley’s “The Hardcore Diaries”. Its an awesome read, but unlike his first two autobiographies, I think this ones more for the fans, Im around the part now where he does that EPIC segment with Terry Funk. (HEYYYYYY FOLEY!!!!!! Remember that?) But reading about his third child, Mikey, the kids a riot. Hes apparently obsessed with AC/DC and hates Santa Claus, Mick who loves him gets into it, as his son will whisper “I hate santa claus” and laugh. They way Mick Writes it tho, makes you able to picture how it went down well Something I cant really duplicate. The kid is also into Jesus, but as Mick decribe sit, he likes renacting the ressucration, but he does it in a way that’s like an Undertaker Sit up followed bu a Hogan Comeback…that’s awesome. And when he acts out Jesus’ healing powers, he apparently does some sort of Kamaehamaeha thing. Soon enough my mom returns my call…about 6:30. I ahd to talk to her about my plans to move out, cause I made need to stay back there for a bit. My plan is to move in with another friend who has a place for sure, but its being remodeled, so he gets ti when hes done, and im gonna room there most likely, 2 bedroom, 1K a month(making it 500 each) with utilities paid. That’s awesome. She said that was fine, cause my mosm cool like that, she said “you don’t gotta ask, just show up, your always welcome here”. I really love my Mom, shes always there to look out for me, something my Dad…isn’t really doing. I love my Dad, but hes such a pain to be around, hes Mormon and tries to push belifs onto me and has a short temper, and flips out a lot. Something I have inherited, but Im working on it..none the less, two short tempers arent fun together. Plus he doesn’t seem to make a effort to do anything and when he divorced my mom I was forced to go live with my grandparents in vegas, cause he didn’t want me to stay with him, and since my “mom” isn’t my biological mother, she couldn’t keep me. I simply moved back at 18. I live in California FYI. So 7:00 came and FINALLY im off work. Time go go home and play SMASH! Of coruse I stop by pickup dinner at the store(setted on fettichinie alfredo with chicken, and cooked it myself) I got Garlic bread too. If I dont eat it all, my roommates and friends who come over often will. And I didn’t eat it all, but I ate a good portion. OH ! I got a call from a lady and her last name was Lal, pronounced Lawl, she wanted to know about Alterations…I lawl’d at her last name I got home and cooked my dinner, I got im’d by Meche who wanted to brawl, I told him in a couple hours as I planned to eat, watch the American Idol results show, and then the new South Park. He said okay. Tho we ended up not Brawling(sorry meche, tomorrow perhaps?) American Idol, I guessed wrong on who was sent off, but the person who was deserved it and was one of my least favorites anyway. It was David Hernandez the “Pizza Bistro” who in reality was a “Gay Male Stripper”. Go figure. I see they’re doing Beatles AGAIN…wtf idol? Oh and Katherine Mcphee stunk up the joint with her lame song as well. Idol ended, as said I was happy with the result. And South Park came on. In my opinion this new episode wasn’t THAT great, it had moments and after watching it I understood the Aidsburger topic I saw earlier on B8. But I hope the episodes get better as I only laughed a couple times, mainly at the “HIV Positive” thing Cartman kept doing. South Park ended and my friend Josh (Whoabot) wanted to Brawl, I made a stage first. Some lame stage with nothing but random blocks and no ground or anything. Josh sent me some levesl as well. A Temple and Some weird thing with random converers and stuff. We brawled in a few matches,, I first beat him as Ike, when he was playing as Wolf, then I beat him again as I think Donkey Kong against Captain Falcon. He beat me with Olimar when I was using Lucario, and he also beat me as ROB with me playing Game and Watch. We never did have a deciding match cause I had o come write this, which is what im doing right now. that’s pretty much it for my uneventful day. My life is rather boring and expect Tommrow to suck since im off work and its gonna be mostly BRAWL for me. -Coffee Ninja March 13, 2008 Today was my day off from work. So I slept in till like 11:00, played Brawl for about an hour, and pretty much wrecked shop as Ike. He has all the awards in my game, for most played, KO King, Punching Bag and all that. Ice Climbers are in second somehow. Must me my roomates doing, always thought him a Samus guy. Hmm. Around Noon I just hopped into the shower, and after I cleaned up, I turned to No More Heroes since I wanna beat it and always stall. I have two more assissans to beat now before game is over. I beat some old fat lady with a REALLY BIG GUN. Pretty easy for one of the last 3 bosses, but whatever, one guy I think #6 I didn’t even fight. So I saved after her ill go on to beat Badgirl and the last assissan this weekend. My Roommate beat it, so that’s how I know about Badgirl. (RAWR!) After that I played some stages Josh sent me, yah more. Some bubble bobble stage and a random one. I sent him a couple stages, Tetris and Bizzare. Then a topic on Board 8 caught my attention. Zachnorn was calling SDR out to a live brawl, but SDR never came up, but broadcast live on Stickam, there was a bralw with myself, Zach and Biolizard. I think Zach won the first time as Yoshi, I came in second with Ike, then we had some match that lagged out, and after that Bio left, so me and Zach started a Brawl, which lagged out again, tho I was getting beat IMO. I also sent Zach one of my stages…..maybe Lost City or Bizzare. I don’t remember. I should mention im eating leftovers from last night for Lunch. Still tasty. I decide to kick back and watch a Movie, which ends up being “Flushed Away”. Hey I wanted something simple, and I like CGI kids stuff anyway. This movie was decent, about some pet rat who gets flushed to the sewers, gets wound up in some underground jewel thievery, ends up getting abck home and realizing the plan of an evil frog and goes back to save the girl rat who helped him and her family. Touching. I acutlly fell asleep halfway through. Oh and some slugs were singing “Proud Mary”. Why have I been eharing that song so much over the past couple weeks? Like I cant get away from it. Its everywhere. Least it’s a good song. Jamie stopped by, and used my PC to mapquest something since his GPS wasn’t working. Looking for a new job in Santa Rosa. Good for him. Jamie left and I farted around on the internet for a bit, until Jacob came back home, and we did some Subspace stuff, got up to about 75% I think…the maze is ridiculous. We’re taking our sweet time I know…we’ll get it done tho. Jacob wanted to watch a movie, and we frickign restarted Flushed Away, I saw it all this time. Didnit miss much after all. After that it was the SAME South park from last night, watched ti with Jacob since he missed it. He laughed a lot, more than I did, altho on second veiwing, it was a pretty funny episode. No new videos from my suscribers on you tube. Except for Thom363, hes a really interesting person, and his video was about that senator who bought a hooker, heh politics. Josh showed me the pictures of the girl that boinked the senator, and said she was really hot. Shes an 8 at best IMO. Pics here http://a473.ac-images.myspacecdn.com/images01/22/l_e5e22de824052efc19185af6b51ea930.jpg http://a321.ac-images.myspacecdn.com/images01/101/l_81f3e50ba520ee36b9cc05ecba555848.jpg We then caught a couple epuisodes of Ninja Warrior on G4, that Wall is ridiculous, and the Japanese are crazy, lol. Like seriously. Some weird show on G4 now, about random jananese commericals? Well that’s all that went down today, oh Dinner we cooked a bit more chicken and finished ff last nights pasta Work tomorrow, and its Payday, wonder what exciting thins will happen in Drycleaning land. I mean Joanie works tommrow, shes the old lady whos like 3 feet tall. Maybe ill watch Smackdown! So I have something more interesting to write about, since I can write about the show. Brawl so far is really fun and im planning to play it tomorrow, hopefully Jacob will help me finish Subspace, cause Timeshift came in from gamefly and he loves shooters. After im done writing this I intend to go check it out myself. Doesn’t look that great, and ill let you know about it in tommorows Diary. I wish I had done something cool today….other than the dishes.(BLEHG!) -Coffee Ninja March 14, 2008 Woke up today around the usual time, 8:00, didn’t play Brawl before work however. I took my usual shower and looked around Board 8, before deciding I did NOT want to take the bus. So I charged my iPod and walked, got to stay home for an extra 15 minutes. I watched my roomate play a bit of Timeshift today, nothing for me to really talk about it, but it looks pretty generic shooter to me, with the added “controlling time” ability, which I didn’t get to see in Action. Jacob also told me he might not be home tonight. I said “whatever” and bid him a farewell, and began my trek to work, with some new songs I downloaded onto my ipod! Some titles include Eleanor Rigby by the Beatles, Nine Double Em by Brother Ali and some random Soulja Boy diss I found. I don’t even know the artist. Anyways it wasn’t a bad trek and walking felt kinda nice. I got to work to find out..NO BOSSES!!!…awww yeah. As usual, business was slow and me Katie and Tanya chilled for a bit, and did what work came in. Tony wasn’t funny today, that bastard, but I did talk to Arlen about Jimmy Buffet of all people. We all got on the subject on how racy TV is getting, Arlen was taking about all the cussing you hear at 1 AM since the kids are asleep, and me and Tanya were like…it starts at like 10 now when TV gets more racy. I mentioned South Park seems to get away with a lot. That could be where the Buffet topic came up. Because of the South Park the other day. Lunctime came and I grabbed my check and it was OFF TO THE BANK!! Got there, and took out 30 bucks, and left the rest in my account. Talked to Kate for a while, shes a friend of mine who works at the bank as a teller, and to be correct she was my teller today so it made talking easy. Zakk was there too, hes another friend he’s sorta the manager of that branch, he was talking to his Ex and seems annoyed, s I just waved at him, he waved back and I was off….but not before saying by the Janie, the kind older lady who works there as well. My bank is small, so its more personal. For lunch, I went to Sonoma Market, which…is basically my towns version of Whole Foods(note we have a Whole Foods now as well) I got A Cherry Coke cause it sounded good, and a Pint of Seafood Chowder(With clams, salmon, shrimp and scallops methinks). Headed back to work and ate some of my soup, but it was a lot, so I didn’t finish, and I figure ill eat the rest tomorrow for lunch, save some cash. Tanya said my food smelled like fish….o rly Tanya. The rest of the work day went by without incident, people came in, we got work done, then there was nothing. I read some more Hardcore Diarys, it really makes me want to see some classic Terry Funk. Perhaps I should browse Youtube, I wanna see the “Heyyyyy Foley” segment anyways. Before I went home from Work, I went to Lucky, picked up some Asparagus and Steak for dinner, sounded good to me. And only 7 bucks at that. Waited FOREVER at the self check, cause there was some idiot who had like $200 worth of crap he was buying and using the self check to do it, on top of that he had NO IDEA what he was doing, so a clerk had to help him, meanwhile a LARGE line forms cause everyone in the other self checks, were just as stupid. Ugh. I finally got up, and got my crap and left. Because the guy in front of me kept talking to me..and he creeped me out cause he was like 8 feet tall….seriously that man was a GIANT. Got home and set my dinner on the table, I should say a Rotwiller scared the CRAP out of me wlaking, I walked by its yard, and it let me know whos territory it was alright…I swear that fence is too low…that dogs gonna jump it one day…I should walk a different way home. That dog always freaks me out After talking to Enohp, about some WWYD stuff I had and he had made a topic asking for, and him thinking I was “Carvey” I cooked my dinner. Dammit that comment makes me wanna see Master Of Disguise with Dana Carvey. DAMN YOU ENOHP GETTING DANA CARVEY INTO MY HEAD. Dinner was really good, steak was rare like I like it, asparagus was delicious, I even threw in some garlic on the asparagus, and topped ym steak off with steak season and some London Pub Steak and Chop Sauce(good stuff, better than that A1 salt mess). My other roomate came home with his girlfriend, said “Hey” then they were in his room for a long time…probably banging. A knock on the door came around 9:00, and it was a delivery amn looking for Ashley(roommates g/f) they ordered delivery. Quite. I was watching Smackdown! And didn’t finish, but im liking this Palumbo/Noble stuff, ive watched it sparingly over the past few weeks and of all things on Smackdown! This seems like the best storyline, both guys are great hopefully this makes stars out of them. I didnt finish Samckdown, because I played some more Brawl, won all my matches but couldn’t stay interested. I also entered a Mii into the new contest on the Check Mii Out channel. Maybe I’ll win? Tried to continue my EWR file, but couldn’t, cause EWR is painfully slow. Ill do it sometime. My Punk/Kane feud is gonna MAKE THE MONEY. I watched a guy on Comedy Central presents, who made a joke about his friend, cause his friend apparently bought “Brokeback Mountain: The Video Game” for The Nintendo Wii. I admit..I lawled. Forgot the guys name, but his last was McKinney. Some notes for today, I started Chartons new contest. I got ExTah to join so hopefully ol ExTha does well and last 3 weeks so I get my bonus. I started my neopets acct and will get the 4K over the weekend. I also intend to Call Charton for Po8mon this weekend. Ugh singing. Ugh Telephobia. March 15, 2008 Today Started without incident. I work up, to nobody in my house and pretty much hopped in the shower and walkedd out the door heading to work. Same dog as usual scared the piss out of me. When hts half hanging over the fence, you need to riase the thing people....espically whe n it sounds like a killer and acts like a killer. That being said if ti jumps and attacks me, im gonna kick it or something and fight back. At the store since i had soup from the other day, i just picked up a Dr. Pepper and some strawberry milk. Drank the milk the rest of the way to work. Tanya showe dup a half hour late, but as dead as it was it didnt matter, i sweat maybe 20 people came in today the whole 8 hours it blew. I ended up getting a Cheeseurger and Chili Fries when Tanya went to Happy Dog, i ate that AND the soup...not the bes combo, But i was hungry dammit! Some lady came in to work today, and heard me playing REM on the stereo, she saw them open for some band who i had never heard of and have no forgotten the name. Pretty cool. Shes also a LEsbian and a cop for San Francisco. Shes one of my favorite customers. Currently The Hardcore Diaries is falling into a slump, but maybe when i get back to it on Monday(I keep it in my locker) It will regain my interest. I dont know why, but the stuff hes going on about now, is kinda dry. I guess Foley isnt perfect, but i want to knwo more backstage stuff, and hes getting all SAVE A WISH KID on us and stuff. Good gestures, but i dont like reading pages about it. I wish something cool happended at work...but it was lame, and nothing went down. I was glad when it was finally over. Tho not glad with the 3 jerks who decided to come in at the last 2 minutes of open time. Bastards. I made my way home, and sat around on Board 8 for a while, and played No More Heroes, only to get my ass handed to me by Badgirl, my second go around with her, my buddy josh calls and says we're having some drinks and hanging out. So he says hes comign to ge me, so i gotta turn off the game...i was winning too. Ill just beat her tommorow i guess. We got to Joshs and just Amanda(his g/f) was there, so we all hung out, the dog Grizzly had a fondness for my lap. Then we lef tto the store and i got some Gunniess...WHICH I JUST REMEBERED I LEFT THERE DAMMIT!!!! I also got a salda for dinner since veryone had ate already. Didnt invite me to Marys Pizza and ive had Marys Money for a couple weeks, $20 worth that the Owner gave me when he came to my work. I wanna spend it, cause we got here often We're going camping sometime around Memorial Day, and i knew this, but now the dates changed and we dont know when, and i requested Memorial Day off already, ugh they better fgure something out soon so i can fix the dates. Girls can get really annoying with that. I onyl drank two, wants in a dirnking mood, we were supposed to play Charades, but ended up starteing it late cause everyone was being lame, and only Josh went before people just bounced, he had to do a Scarecrow. So he skipped Wizard of Oz Style and pointed to his brain. Charming. We read some werid Ripleys Facts, like a guy who went up and down staires by bouncing on his head. Weird People Man. I should note, that my friends arent internet fans like me, and get this...they JUST RECENTLY discovered Chuck Norris facts and talk abotu how hilarious they are, causing me to sit through Chuck Norris Jokes i've known for over a year now. Why cant they find it cool..when it is cool? Josh is working on a Rubix cube, he claims to have solved it once but called it a Fluke, he wants to do it again and showed me some way he learne dhow to do it...but i honestly...wasnt really listening. I mean I could care less about a Rubix Cube Joshua. My buddy JT ended up giving me a ride home, and the man has an AWESOME sound system in his car, he kinda was showing it off, but for good reason. Its sweet. So now im sitting here at home, doing this WWYD thing, and probably when im one i'll go watch Jacob play Timeshift till i am ready for bed. Tommroow we're beating Subspace I SWEAR!. March 16, 2008 So Its Sunday Board 8, and I got to sleep in until like 11:00. Well My Alarm went off at 7 cause I forgot to turn it off, but I just shut it off and went back to sleep. Im Such a lazy bastard. I swear, but I love myself for it. Right upon waking up, I hopped online, since that’s what I do with this thing I call a “life”. After an hour or so, This would be around noon, me and Jacob started up Subspace and beat it. That Tabuu is a little bastard, but owned him, I think he ended up getting beat by Pit and Mario, with Mario dealing the final blow. After that we ran around and got the last of our characters we needed to unlock(Toon Link, Wolf and Jigglypuff) Upon trying them, Wolf is just sexy as hell and I LOVE THAT HOWL. And Toon Link is awesome and I got the feel of him fast. He seems a little cheap tho. Jiggly however I never play so I trie dher once and was kinda “meh”. Im not A Jigglyfan,. Jacob cooked up some lunch, of chicken and some asparagus which was really good, and we just talked about Brawl, and discussed how Toon Link is cheap as hell. After sometime, we went off to the store to pick up some dinner, along the way Jacob ate wild flowers and I followed suit, since hes an outdoorsy guy, and he knows whats edible. We ended up buying Corned Beef and a head of cabbage since it was on sale, I guess for St. Patricks Day. Remind me to wear Green tomorrow, I got my autographed Delerious Shirt, which will suffice. When we got back, I beat Badgirl in No More Heroes as Jacob started the food, we Rented No Country For Old Men and planned to watch it during dinner, but we ended up just watching it anyway after I beat the crap our of Badgirl(man I wanna bang her). We watched the movie and I acutlly really enjoyed it, very violent and some scenes that make you cringe, but it had THE WORST ENDING SINCE THE FIRST LORD OF THE RINGS. MY god what a terrible ending to a pretty sweet movie. I mean Really….I wont spoil it…but for those who seen it….like really….that’s it? During our veiwing of No Country For Old Men, Kelley and his girlfriend Ashley came home, along with Jamie and his girlfriend Dyann, and we all played Apples to Apples, Dyann won, and Jacob got second, with me coming in third. (Aww yeah at me throwing down Construction Workers for Hard Working) I scored that one babybeeee. After the movie, we watched Family Guy, which was a rerun(when are the new ones coming, I thought the writers strike was done?) But it was still funny, to me anyway, and apparently my friends too, we all laughed. Good ol’ Family guy. After that people went to bed and I went to beat No More Heroes…..my god that last girl, whatever her name was I forgot…she was your..well no I don’t wanna give spoilers, but man she annoyed the CRAP out of me, but I beat her on my third try. I decide to view the real ending. I set my controller down only to be shocked that A BATTLE STARTED? WTF?! So this guy owns mr at first, then I beat him like the scum he is, ruining my ending like that. And it was all meh after that, I felt no clousure from the game…maybe a sequal? The game like…consufed me on that. Currently im wanting Guy Eldoon to win the Apollo Justice contest, and it seems StifeldSilence feels the same way, us two always vote for guy, c’mon he SELLS RAMEN PEOPLE! AND HES A…well I cant spoil it. So tomorrow I go to work at 10:30, not to excited, but whatever. I plan to watch RAW and see how it goes, since I do enjoy RAW still, while I don’t enjoy Smackdown or ECW. I also heard Jeff Hardys house caught on fire, poor guy, cant catch a break. Maybe he left his joint on the floor. OH I KILL MYSELF! BAWAHWAHA! All in all I beat 2 games today…if you count beating Subspace as beating Smash, since it kinda is I guess? But I’ve beaten more games in the past 2 months than I have in the past year…and…that’s only 3, 2 if you dont count Smash, I beat Apollo Justice last month. I have a tendency to not Finish games, I havent beaten Super Mario Galaxy yet…lol, I own it though and will beat it sometime. Today Jacob and I also discussed who was left out of Brawl and who we’d like to see in the next one, we figured we’re gonna get your Daisy’s and Waluigis, and possibly Toad. Maybe Tails and Knuckles but some we decided on we wanna see that have a fair chance…. Megaman Pacman Bomberman Simon Belmont(this was who I raved about, as I made a topuic on B8 a couple days ago about it) Ridley(this was who Jacob raved about, going as far as saying to make him DeDeDe’s size or something if hes too big, after all Olimar grew) Seriosuly Simon would be perfect, and Bloody Tears(is that the name?) Would be an awesome song. I havent called Charton yet…ugh I need to or im out eh? I better do it soon I got a song that ive made up lines but not wrote down…im gonna basically improvise…if I do it. This writing is getting to me now by the way…I cant think of anything to write to make it long enough, cause my days are so unaction filled. Maybe some action will happen tomorrow at work. -Coffee Ninja March 17, 2008 LOL BOOZE DAY OMG! Do today is when everyone claims to be irish in an excuse to drink till their kneecaps buckle. Wtf does that even mean? I don’t know I made it up. So I work up, took my shower, lurked around board 8 and set off, with my trusty green shirt to the land of WORK! I returned no country for old men, and bought soda and chocolate milk. Soda was mountain dew. I decided id think of lunch later. At work it was deemed slow, and no people to pinch since green was abndunt. I had drank my chocolate mil by now, and savored its smooth tasty chocolate flavour, tasting as smooth as tyra banks feces’ mmmmm tasty. I shot the **** with Katie and Joanie, while marking in clothing, and Arlen came in all happy then got all old emo guy when we forgot it was the mans birthday. Found out an old employee may have been stealing money just before she quit…hmmm. Loser. I ended up getting Jack in the box, 4 tacos and a bacon and chedder portatoe wedge. At that and read Hardcore Diarys, which is now interesting again, I love foley but I can ttake only so much PETA Mick, so much MAKE A WISH, so much SANTA CLAUS!. Heh. Apparently Katies(she was the bigger gal remember?) is gonna get gastric bypass surgery, good for her. Shes awesome and stuff I wish her the best if this is gonna help her out. Katie went home and Tanya(mammacita) showed up. And it stayed dead. This job can get really boring. Checked online and saw I WON SURVIVOR ON BOARD 8. BOOYA!!! I wish I had a real prize and it handt fallen to shambles, but I finally won something on here. Tanya shared some of her hot cheetos with me today, and I got lots of compliments on my Delerious shirt. I was gonna make my own stir fry for dinner, but bought some from a restrant instead and ate it on the way home. I also called Charton during this time and sang him my song…I improved but…it was something like Was born in the kanto reigon But moved to sinnoh as a child that’s when I got my first pokemon I said man, I want pikachu The guys like, we outta pikachus Im like you got sudowoodo? No, we don’t got sudowoodo Woobuffet? No, just this drapion So I took him and we fell in love Moved back to kanto and was wasting away On cinnabar, and we have a bone , you know Its true, its stronger than ASH and pikachu Check the facts, we’re better than GMUN and Munchlax Yeah im lame, but I passed it, and told him to expect my neopets thingy tonight, which I ended up doing. I did the DSR challenge and cant send it cause he didnt register me, but it appears hes stopped it. But it seemed like to much fun c’mon DSR! Played around on Brawl, and finished off the single man challenges, then watched a REALLY GOOD RAW! I mean the JBL was great Jericho/Big Show was good, and all the matches were good too. Awesome Flair/HBK segment. I was thoroughly happy with RAW, even ol Snoop made me laugh. Lol snoop dogg. I was around here tonight, posting randomly. During RAW. Wrestlemania ia shaping up nice. Tommorow should be an easy day to write cause American Idol is on and I can write about each persons preformance. Also means I got to make my weekley you tube comments(yeah so what). On the show. I found out at Work than Tony likes Kenny Vs. Spenny too, I can never find it on anymore though. Mom wondering how soon im to comeback, I get the middle room. Nice. I wanted that one. I need to sent in my notice soon methinks. For some reason I ate a whole potato like an hour ago, it was in the corne dbeef and cabbage from last night a big russet one and I ate it like a giant ice cream cone or something. Im so strange. Ugh as you can see these daily things are getting worse from me, but I WILL win WWYD. I didn’t beg myself in for nothing, I must prove my worthy of being allowed in. And I will. Until next time you faithful reader(see myself). -Coffee Ninja March 18, 2008 Im going to say. Ed Bellis is a bastard. I hate doing these diarys. I SMITE THEE ED BELLIS. I drather do creative writing. But I must continue in this competition, so here we go. I woke up early today, REALLY early at like 5:00 in the morning, reason being I had to be at work at 7:00, its my early day you see. I take a shower, and I go on B8 for like a second, but theres nothing going onc ause its early, so I just drink a glass of water and head on out to workland. I opened today, and man I had NOT ONE ****ING CUSTOMER UNTIL 9:00, and then Joanie was there. Man just standing around for like 2 hours sucks. I took a break upon Joanies arrival and read some hardcore Diarys, hes getting to the time of the Funk/Dreamer/Beulah Vs. Edge/Foley/Lita match. Apparently Vince was all angsty about Funk, and didn’t have faith in him. C’mon Terry Funk is a god of sorts…hes like immortal I swear. Hes one crazy old man that’s for sure. I got love for Terry Funk. I ended up getting to go home an hour early, which was fine with me, I even saw Josh on the way and got a ride home which was awesome. I got some Taco bell for lunch too, a cheese beefy melt combo with an extra cheesy beefy melt. Twas good. Got home and did some stuff on Brawl, and farted around here on board 8, I think I may have beat Classic as Wario as a matter of fact. Then I took a nap for like an hour. Upon waking up I checked my bank account to find out im overdrawn 100 dollars cause my phone bill got charged when I didn’t have enough money,…this…is not good news. But I can work with it I think. Lets hope. I get paid Friday So im not that worried. But im spending LIGHT next week, since rent is gonna be due soon. Me,Jacob and Brandon played some more brawl, but even with us 3 vs. one level 9 computer…we got owned. Toon Link is a BEAST. Then I went to get food with Jacob(who bought for me since im a broke ass who overdrew my account) I just got some big burrito. Good enough to fill me up, and tasted great. Steak = delicious. Then it was time for American Idol and,,,BEATLES NIGHT AGAIN? Ugh well lets see how that went in my opinion Amanda Overmyer who sang “Back in the USSR“…was the same as always, her ciggarettes and whiskey voice isn’t gonna get her much further, but she appears to be embracing VTFW since they chose her. Ugh tho, she needs to change it up a little so we can see if shes versatile. Kristy Lee Cook sang “You’ve Got To Hide Your Love Away” and while better than last week, she still sucked…and im tired of her, shes starting to annoy me now, I think shes the next to get booted…hopefully im right. David Archuleta sand “Long and Winding Road” and BLEW ME AWAY. This klid has IT people, hes simply amazing. Ye she bombed last week, but it happens to the best of us, he BLEW this one away. GO DAVID! Michael Johns sang “A Day in the Life” and I thought it wa sjust decent, if not acutlly kinda bad. And that’s from a Michael Johns fan. He can do better, and he knows it, I know it, the judges know it and America knows it, lets hope he stays tho, cause hes acutlly really good overall and deserves to David Cook sand “Day Tripper” once again Rocked the place out. Granted last weeks “Eleanor Rigby” was better, and was his best preformance thus far cause you could tell he was having a blast and it was just fun, tonight was still awesome and he just might end up winning this thing! Brooke White sang “Here Comes The Sun” and she was decent, she seemed a little uncomfortable without her guitar or piano, but she was alright…she tried something different and we cant fault her, but perhaps she IS better behind the piano, nothing wrong with always being behind the piano you know. Carly Smithson sang “Blackbird” and was my favorite preformance of the night. She did awesome and is quickly becoming a front runner here in this competition. Jason Castro - sang “Beautiful” and I have to say he was a little weird tonight, I think he just might need that guitar, like Brooke White, these two just do much better with a guitar or a Piano sometimes in Brookes case, I think hes gonna pull out the guitar next week most likely, and he should. Syesha Mercado - sang “Yesterday” and I don’t know why people arent more behind her, shes acutlly pretty good, but cant connect to the fans, when I see or hear an idol discussion, her name just doesn’t pop up. That’s her main fault Chikezie - sang “Just seen A Face” and once again just ahd fun and shown hes versatile, he changes It up every week. Ive liked him since Day 1. Mainly cause his names awesome. But he rocked it out tonight with a little country twist, doing it RIGHT unlike Kristy Lee Cook, last week was better, but that’s not saying this week was bad. Only thing I didnt like was the stupid Harmonica Ramiele Malubay sang I Should Have Known Better and..she should have. I mean she smy favorite girl and shes HOT AS HELL, but looks can go so far in this..shes starting to slip, last week was poor, this week was poor, c’mon Ramiele, Belt one out next week and blow everyone away, you even had the pimp spot. And that’s what I felt about tonights show. GO HOME TOMMOROW KRISTY GAWD. Watched my usual youtube commentary and did my own. I unlocked some music on SSBB just before writing this…whatever it is you get by beating all star on easy, figured I would fly through it…and I did. And now im either going to bed…or to play BRAWL. Glad AI was on so I could cheap my way through this writing. Awww yeah. - Coffee Ninja Category:WWYD